Broken
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Percy always favoured Ron the most, so he guesses that's why he is so torn apart when he sees Ron in a state such as that. Sensitive issues! Rape! Ron/Percy
1. Prologue

**Percy/Ron goodness. Not a one-shot, and I don't own anything except my storyline.**

Percy always favoured Ron, out of all his brothers Ron always was the best. Bill was a bit too rebellious, which Percy supposes is where the twins got it from, Charlie was reckless, throwing his life away to the dragons, he had shown some potential, but then it died.

Then there were the twins, well they were the worst, they played pranks they laughed at inappropriate times and they were too loud. Percy could barely even think with the two around. And of course you had Ginny, but she was stubborn, and had taken a bit after Bill, Charlie and the twins. Of course she was also a girl, and sisters were never favoured over brothers.

But… Then there was Ron, he was shy, protective of himself, of course he got himself in some trouble over the years, but that was all Harry otter's fault, he had corrupted his baby brother. Everyone teased him at home, so he didn't become like any of his older siblings, just like Percy. He was sweet and innocent, the one things the twins hadn't managed to corrupt. Harry Potter may have done so, but without purposely doing so.

Ron was quiet too, Percy could always think around him, and much more than that. With Ron he could finally get a word in, he could finally talk, he could tell Ron anything. That's why it didn't surprise Ron or himself when he told Ron after sixth year that he was gay. Penelope hadn't been right for him, she was just too…. Strict.

Percy of course knew he himself shouldn't say that, but he needed someone who was close enough to himself, but could let loose and have fun. Then he realized that no girl could do that for him, and he stopped trying. Of course he never told his parents, he may

have left them but he still cared somewhat about what they thought of him.

He wasn't always like that you know… He used to play Quidditch, he used to let loose and crave leaving the common room after hours, and of course he didn't for fear of getting caught. He used to be great friends with the twins, used to give them advice. Great advice in fact, they used to look up at him before he became prefect. Before he was under so much stress. Before he suddenly changed. He like himself before he became prefect. Much, much better.

Percy knew he had hurt Ron when he left, that was his one fatal regret. He half wanted to take it all back, to turn back time, and to never let it happen. But in the end, he chose his career, he wasn't fudge's spy thank you very much! The Minister had simply seen the potential Percy carried, the organization, the ethic, the pure talent and hard work he put into every single task. Even if it was just fetching him a new cup of honey tea.

Yes, Ron was _always_ Percy's favourite, so he guesses, that's why he feels so utterly torn apart when he visits Hogwarts to see him and finds him in the Room of Requirement, bleeding from his arse, naked with bruises and cuts all over, with his hands covering his eyes trying to stop the tears. He was broken, his little baby brother was broken. And that broke Percy as well…

**So… how do you like it? Please Review, they are greatly appreciated and encouraged! Please, don't review telling me off about how gross incest is. Shut up, everyone hates you. DON'T. READ. IF. YOU. DON'T. LIKE. Thank you. :)**


	2. Ron is broken

**So here's the second installment of Broken! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know I did. :)**

Percy was left in a state, he couldn't believe it, and of course he knew what had happened, all the signs pointed in that direction. Ron, his little baby brother. Whoever dared to take him was a fool, a stupid, soon-to-be-dead _fool._ Ron stopped crying when he heard the door open, but it was worse, he shrunk back into the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around his knees and started shaking.

"Ronnie, Ronnie, are you okay? Look I'm going to come closer, is that alright?" Percy whispered, trying not to surprise Ron, or scare him anymore than he already was. He took three steps towards Ron, when recognition flitted through his eyes.

In an instant Ron was crying into Percy's robes, shaking, still completely naked of course, which gave him a weird sort of vibe. Percy was whispering calming words into Ron's ear, even though Ron never took any of it in, he just felt safe around Percy.

"Ron, I need to know, which bastard did this? Who raped you Ronnie?" Percy said, eyes ablaze with malice and fury. He was going to make whoever did this pay…

"M-M-Malfoy," Ron stuttered out, as the tears started again. His Ronnie, his little brother, his _baby_ brother, his absolute favourite brother, was broken, unrecognizable all because of Draco _fucking _Malfoy.

Now Percy doesn't normally swear, actually he doesn't remember a time where he had, nor had anyone else.

"I will fucking _kill_ him. I will. He won't see the light of the day again…" Percy ground out, his eyes glazed over, as if he was thinking about killing Malfoy, which of course he wasn't. He was thinking of something much, much worse than that.

"Percy, please don't, you'll go to Azkaban, and Voldemort and his followers will be out for your head!" Ron mumbled, he barely caught it as Ron's head was still thoroughly buried in Percy's robes.

Ron was gripping onto Percy's robes so tight, it seemed like it was the only thing that was keeping Ron sane. So, of course, Percy didn't dare tell him that he could barely breathe, and that he thought it was cutting off his circulation in some parts.

"Ron, look what he did to you… I can't let him get away!" Percy whispered, tears now in his own eyes, seeing his little brother in such a state was terrifying to view. Ron was always so brave and strong, stronger than any of his other family members.

"Please Percy, I beg you! Don't hurt him, please Percy…" Ron, if it was possible, then gripped onto his robes even tighter, and pleaded to Percy with his eyes, they were full of tears, but Percy couldn't mistake the fear that lay in them.

So, he did the only thing he could think of, "Okay Ronnie, I won't hurt him…" it was a lie, but a lie that Ron needed to hear. Percy was going to do everything to make Malfoy pay… Doing that to poor innocent Ron… It was certainly unforgivable.

An hour left Ron dozing on the bed, after Percy had told him that he was going to tell the Headmaster that Ron needed some time off of school and that he should be back soon. The door to the Room of Requirement clicked open, but Percy was still in the Headmasters office.

The assailant smiled thinking _'good, he's still here, may as well get another round on him, this bitch knows his place, he needs me here'_ and of course, Ron was still naked, _'how convenient,' _perverted thoughts then filled the mans mind, and he acted upon them.

That was one of the biggest mistakes that he made, because that day, Ronald Weasley broke.

**Cliffe-hanger! :D I'm so evil right? Well, I hope you enjoyed, remember to follow so you can see when I update. Also review! They are so loved!**


	3. Nothing is wrong with you

**Hallo! I'm back again. :) Enjoy the new installment of Broken!**

_Hands ran over bare back, rough sheets scratching skin, itching. Nails splitting skin as well as teeth, arse sore as it was pummeled by a criminal who didn't care. A smirk plastered on the criminal, evil as it could be possible, leaving the person who was being abused petrified with fear._

_Tears welling is eyes, throat tight and sore from crying but from other 'activities' as well, while the other eyes seemed to glow menacingly. Harsh words escaped a pair of lips, as the other ones asked to be spared._

"_You like this you little bitch, don't you? Remember you're mine! Don't tell anyone either then I'll have to kill you." A cruel voice grunted, and moaned, eyes of steel boring into the frightened blue eyes of the one below._

"_Please… Please… Stop…I don't want this… No! Don't do that…! Please… I beg you… STOP! STOP IT!" The boy began screaming, even though his voice came out rough and his throat was scratchy._

_The top then proceeded to wrap his finger tightly around his throat and squeeze hardly, cutting off most air. The bottom gasped for air, any air, but failed to get the amount he desired._

"_Now, now, don't do that; we wouldn't want people hearing you now would we? Besides, don't you think its more fun this way?" The blonde drove out, between groans and grunts, he slightly let go for a while until he reached his climax and let go, choosing to instead rip the sheets with his grasp._

_Ron then screamed at the top of his lungs as Malfoy thrusted harshly into him taking a nipple into his mouth and pulling it up, almost ripping it from him; making him bleed. If he wasn't broken from that point, Ron was after that._

Ron woke up sweating, panting and whimpering from his horrible nightmare. But, he knew it wasn't a nightmare, he was in the same bed, but you could tell it had happened again, the blankets were everywhere, pillows ripped, poles of the bed scratched. The whole room was a mess.

Ron started to shake, his eyes went wide and unseeing everything went dark though his eyes were open. He was broken. And no one could fix him. At least, that was what was thought at that time.

* * *

Percy had just talked to the Headmaster Dumbledore, he had told him what happened, and Dumbledore said he would get the Ministry to hold a trial. Of course though, there was no proof, and it was a once occurrence, there was also the fact that Ron wasn't that mentally damaged; which, Percy thought outrageous. I mean honestly, what did it matter if Ron could think properly or not?

But, anyway, Dumbledore had at least promised he would try, and that was the best he could ask for. So, that left Percy in a state of mind, that if Malfoy ever came into contact with him again; Percy would probably punch him. Hard.

When Percy came to the Room of Requirement he realised something odd, the door was still there. The door was never there, you had to want the room, not see it. Then it started to disappear, which Percy then realised how it was there in the first place; someone just left. His heart stopped, and time seemed to move agonizingly slow, as he wished for the room and the door appeared again. He placed his hand on the knob, hoping against hope that what he thought hadn't happened, that Ron had just left to get food or something.

Of course however, that wasn't the case, he knew that. After all, he had wished to see the room Ron was in, and the door had appeared, so that meant Ron was still there. He twisted the knob and pushed it open, his breath hitched. What he saw broke his heart, and he knew from then that if he saw Malfoy again, he wouldn't just punch him, he'd beat him till he was near death, wait till he was healthy again and then bury him alive.

Ron was on the bed, shaking, and his eyes… It was like he was blind, like he couldn't see. His eyes were blank of emotion, his face too, and Percy was broken just looking at him. Ron heard the door open and looked over to where the door was, or at least where the sound came from.

"Who-Who's there?! Stay away! Leave me alone!" Ron yelled, still not looking at Percy in the eyes, Percy wondered if… If Ron really couldn't see.

"I-Its Percy Ron. What happened?" Percy whispered, just loud enough for Ron to hear, he was so shocked, and kind of scared at the state of him, he couldn't take it… He began to cry.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! PERCY WOULDN'T CRY!" Ron yelled again, this time much louder. It brought Percy to another wave of tears.

"Ronnie, Ronnie its me! Uptight, rule-loving Percy. Perce, your big brother. Ron-Ron can you see me? Ronnie can you see at all?" Percy whispered again, laughing a little at the uptight, rule-loving bit. Percy was still crying, hard, but Ron still was emotionless, trying to look around, see something, anything.

"P-Percy? Is it really-really you? I can't see Percy! I CAN'T SEE! Help me, its dark but I have my eyes open! What's wrong with me?" Ron yelled, but as he got to the end of is sentence he began to whisper. Percy smiled tearily, something he did when he wanted to comfort someone, although it did nothing for Ron. He made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ is wrong with you, baby brother. You hear me? Nothing!" Percy said as Ron lunged into his arms. Yes, Ron really was Percy's favourite little brother.

**Aaw, so sad writing this! So, so sorry about not updating in a while, but I really wanted to make this perfect. :) Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
